


don't make me wait too long

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Declarations Of Love, First Love, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Song Lyrics, the first chapter is all canon angst the the second is the fix it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eddie, please write me one linetell me your love is still only mineplease, eddie, don't make me wait too long
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 23





	1. eddie, since you've been gone

_ eddie, my love, i love you so _

_ how i wanted for you, you'll never know _

_ please, eddie, don't make me wait to long _

the last thing richie remembers is the pure look of agony pooling in eddie’s eyes.

_ eddie, please write me one line _

_ tell me your love is still only mine _

all of his memories have yet to return to him, but he could recall that he has never seen eddie this genuinely distraught before.

_ please eddie, don’t make me wait too long _

his memory flashes when he tries to remember what had happened, and maybe it’s for the best he doesn’t remember all the gory details, but bev’s lingering touch on his arm is enough for him to break down into sobs. 

_ you left me last september _

“bev it just isn’t fair,” richie sobbed into bev’s chest. “i just fucking got him back after twenty-seven fucking years after feeling completely empty and-” richie starts crying again, making his words unintelligable. 

_ to return to me before long _

“he’s just gone like that,” richie finishes after a few minutes of trying to keep himself together, even if it’s just a little bit. his world is so clearly falling apart at the seams, and his friends can detect that and are trying to console him.

_ but all i do is cry, myself to sleep  _

bev patted his damp hair, trying to calm him down. “i know sweetheart, i’m in pain too.” richie nodded into bev’s chest, not allowing himself to speak in case he breaks down again. 

_ eddie, since you’ve been gone _

the rest of his friends were surrounding him, but he was reminded of the only person who could calm him down during his childhood. his memory flashes again and he can recall the time he got beat up so badly he could barely walk right, but he found himself limping to eddie’s regardless. eddie had taken care of him, first getting rid of his tears and cheering him up, which was always his specialty. richie felt fresh tears stinging his eyes, and felt his friends press closer to him. 

_ eddie my love _

he feels eddie over him again, and wistfully thinks back to what he would have done different if he had moved a millisecond sooner. “if i had just fucking moved,” richie said, wiping the remaining tears falling down his cheeks. “he might still be here.” bev combed her fingers through his hair as a silent plea to stop. “it’s not your fault rich,” bill whispered into his forearm. he smoothed his hands over richie’s arm, trying to communicate without speaking. silence might be what he needs right now. 

_ i’m sinking fast _

to richie it felt like the losers had spent only a few minutes in the quarry water, but bev hesitantly had to tell him that the sun was setting soon, so he knew it had been at least three hours. “sorry i kept you guys here so long,” richie sighed finally, trying to wring out his shirt a little bit. the remaining losers shook their heads. “rich, we want to be here for you. i am really sorry about everything,” bill stressed, patting his shoulder once more. “yeah richie, i’m just a phone call away, you know that,” mike said, and ben nodded. 

_ the very next day _

“rich i can drive you if you want, i don’t think it’s a smart idea for you to drive right now,” bev assured, ruffling his now-drying hair. richie followed her to the car, and sat down with no intention of doing anything. he felt blank, like the one thing that meant most had been ripped apart from him, and in a way it has. 

_ might be my last _

“do you want to talk about it?” bev asked as she got in the car and fastened hers and richie’s seatbelt. richie nodded, trying to get himself together long enough to speak. “i loved him, you know.” he said, his voice cracking. bev shook her head sympathetically. “i think we all knew deep down that the love you and eddie shared was different from ours,” bev said, reaching over the center console and taking his hand. “you have no idea what i would give to see him one last time.” richie said, quiet enough that he wasn’t sure if bev had heard him. “you don’t know what i would give to allow you to see him again,” she said, squeezing his hand and focusing on driving. 

_ please eddie, don’t make me wait too long. _


	2. return to me before long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm weak so i can't JUST have angst so take this as the fix it part to make you less sad lol

as they got to the hotel, richie knew that his friends were going to be watching him closely, so as much as he wanted to drink himself to sleep, he knew mike would never let him. his eyes felt heavy and richie has never been more exhausted in his life. he gave the rest of the losers a nod before heading up to his room. 

richie threw himself on his bed, only taking off his shoes. he had no motivation to do anything anymore, his emotions were a wreck, and this has been the hardest day of his life, so he allowed himself to slump down and not move till morning.

richie assumed he would feel less shitty in the morning, but the lack of a shower had only made him feel worse. he missed eddie like crazy, and there wasn’t anything he could do. he could practically hear eddie scolding him for being gross, and it brought tears to his eyes, and he felt himself attempt to laugh. it didn’t work. 

***

eddie felt like shit. he had no recollection of where the hell he was and what had happened, but he couldn’t find any of the losers anywhere and felt himself panicking. his chest was aching, but he stood up carefully anyway, turning to see the destroyed house in front of him and all his memories came flooding back. 

“i… died,” eddie whispered to himself, touching where he remembered he had been punctured. the memories clogging his mind felt like too much, and he before he could notice, his legs were carrying him to the hotel. 

it didn’t seem like much time had passed since neibolt, but he could be wrong considering he just remembered dying. his head was so jumbled eddie didn’t even question how he was alive. he’ll just call it a miracle and proceed. so he did.

eddie checked both of his pockets, hoping to find a watch or some sort of clock, but his phone must have been destroyed in the house, but better his phone than him. 

he didn’t expect to see a majority of the losers sitting at one of the tables in the lobby of the hotel, but he was so glad to see them all. bev gasped loudly before standing up, not caring that she knocked her chair over and rushed over to him, carefully putting her arms around eddie’s neck. “eddie,” bev said wetly. eddie smiled into her shoulder, soon feeling the rest of the losers hugging him. 

“wait guys,” bev said, stepping away from eddie and looking at the others. “richie,” was all mike said before bev sped up the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“RICHARD TOZIER!” bev said loudly, banging on his door. he opened it shortly after, his eyes were dark, showing absolutely no emotion, but it was obvious he had forced himself to shower. “what is it bev, i told you already i’m not hungry. thanks though,” he sighed, moving to close the door. bev stopped the door with her hand before it closed. “richie, i really have to show you something,” she argued, looking him in his tired eyes. “do you trust me?” she asked without hesitation. he nodded and grabbed his key and followed bev down. 

bev led him down the creaky stairs of the townhouse and he hesitantly followed, obviously trying to take his sweet time. as they reached the bottom of the staircase, she turned to richie, seeing his eyebrows quirk up. 

“what’s all this?” richie asked, his voice still hoarse from crying nonstop. all the losers turned and smiled at him, stepping aside, revealing the one person that had been lurking in his dreams. 

“hey rich,” he said weakly, tears beginning to sting his eyes. richie doesn’t remember running across the lobby to tackle eddie in a hug, but he did recall burying himself in eddie’s arms. they stood there for a few minutes, soaking up each other’s presence, and as they heard the thumping get quieter they released each other from the embrace. 

“how are you here?” richie heard himself ask, not quite believing eddie is stood right in front of him. eddie shook his head, holding back a smile. “nobody ever really dies in derry, rich. mike has said that a million times over,” he laughed weakly, moving to grab ahold of richie’s hands. 

“i really thought i had lost you,” was all richie said before looking eddie in his very much so alive eyes. “can’t get rid of me that easily you nerd.” 

richie smiled. it had felt like years since he had genuinely smiled, but he remembered it had only been a few days since he had reunited with the losers, but regardless, knowing eddie was alive and well made richie the happiest man alive with no contest. 

eddie smiled back, though tiredly. “i missed you so much,” richie said, allowing tears to fall down his face. “i missed you too. though i kind of have no idea how i’m here i’m just so glad,” eddie nodded, matching tears falling down his cheeks too. 

richie swung their hands between them, smiling to himself. “i love you, you know,” richie breathed out, clearly holding something back. eddie looked up from their intertwined fingers and smiled softly. “i had a feeling,” eddie said, squeezing his hands. “and i love you too.” 

_ eddie, please write me one line _

_ tell me your love is still only mine _

_ please, eddie, don't make me wait too long. _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i had been listening to eddie my love on repeat for three days straight now and i had to get this out of my system so i'm sorry if it's kinda shitty lol (still hope you liked it) 
> 
> (and yes i know this has been done a million times over but i just can't get over how incredibly fitting this song is for them so y'all are gonna have to suffer with me lol


End file.
